


Falling

by megumikurosaki



Category: Bleach
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, POV Male Character, POV Third Person Omniscient
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24241516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megumikurosaki/pseuds/megumikurosaki
Summary: Not much of a plot, just about how Ichigo fell in love. First work.
Relationships: Inoue Orihime/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Falling

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first work here and I'm very happy about it. First thing: English is not my first language so please be nice and if you find something weird, please tell me.  
> This will be an ichiHime fanfic but I want to write about Ichigo and his feelings, he's such a babe.  
> This a prologue, if you like it, I may be writing more (it's actually what I want).
> 
> Thanks for reading.

* * *

**Falling.**

**Prologue to a heat.**

* * *

Things were, suddenly, different.

School is over and that was a relief, Ichigo thought, because he couldn’t stand that place anymore. The last day he met his classmates and friends was simple at first. Yes, of course, a lot were crying and hugging but that is just normal. He wouldn't cry or anything like that. Why? Because his friends, this weird group, wasn’t weak. Not after everything they've been through, they always stay together, they always hang out and it wasn't going to change just because they are going to different ways. And, who knows, maybe they'll meet another enemy out there, maybe they'll fight together again.

Ishida, Chad, Inoue. His nakama. His precious nakama. The last day wasn't the last day for them, they didn't get emotional. Well, Inoue cried with the girls but not with them, even Tatsuki was about to get emotional too. The moment Ichigo saw Orihime crying, he felt something weird. He knew she wasn’t suffering. It was just the moment, the heat, the memories, the goodbye or the see you later. Anyway, he couldn’t handle it, he couldn’t see her crying like that. He wanted to comfort her but it was not possible. If he did that, people would start talking and there were already rumors.

People really love to gossip about things and events they didn’t even know, that happened to them. Nobody really believed the fact that a beauty like her could choose a boyfriend like good-for-nothing Kurosaki. But there they were, always together, talking, laughing, almost like they had some kind of intimacy no one in that group had. One classmate said he saw both in a date and that was it, everyone see what they want to see and their classmates guessed they were basically a couple. When the rumor was big enough to make Ichigo angry, he apologize to his friend, saying it was probably his fault. She didn’t get angry but was really embarrassed to think of her as Kurosaki-kun’s girlfriend. “It’s okay, I don’t mind”, she was an angel.

After all that, she stayed with the three guys. She didn’t cry. She was aware that this ain’t a goodbye. Not between them. Chad ask her if she was okay and yes, she was. She smiled. The exact moment she smiled, Ichigo smiled too, feeling much better. If she was okay, he was okay too.

Then... then he felt something different when she was close to him. She didn't say anything, just walk to him. A warm sensation. He was about to start shaking. She didn’t notice, thank God, but he did and maybe even his friends. He was nervous, even anxious wondering why did she get close to him. What did she want? Was she going to say something? Or did she expected something from him just because it was the last day? Please, don't. She hand to him a package. The package was small, orange and it had his name written down.

"It's a present".

Of course it was. Ichigo breathes normally. Then she gave a present to Chad and Ishida. That's normal. _It's normal_.

She always do this kind of things. She bakes cakes for them, chocolate, whatever they like. Asking what flavors they like, what they don’t, she knows exactly how to make everyone feel loved and cared. Inoue is nice, very nice. He always knew that but gradually started to think more about the little details. She wasn’t just very nice, she was selfless. But then again, it wasn't just that. She was brave. But it wasn’t just that. She was beautiful. It's not like he did not pay attention to that, he’s not blind. Everybody thinks that. But... what he means is that she's more than just a cutie. What Ichigo really means is that he likes her. He found out a long time ago and kept the secret. He is keeping the secret. He tries to act normal around her but sometimes is really hard. That last day was really hard.

Was it because the feeling is growing in something more? Was he falling for her? Did he already fall for her and didn’t notice? He is in love? Maybe he is just overreacting to his own feelings. That must be it, he just needs to chill.

"Thanks, Inoue". He smiled at her, she smiled him back.

How is that possible? Just a gesture and everything seems different again, makes him feel out of this world.

Warm again.

Hot again.

Heat again.

Who knows what he feels?

Things were, suddenly, different.

  
  



End file.
